Mandy
"You pull that stunt on me and you die." -Mandy threatening Dexter at Megaville Beach Resort Mandy '''is a main character in the comics having a major role in both Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales From Down Below. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Mandy first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and the Dread Dragon out of the classroom. She later becomes friends with Bubbles, She also is friends with Gaz and Olga. She went along with some other kids to the beach where she saw what was going on between Blossom, Dexter and Olga and tells this to Bubbles. The Grim Tales From Down Below Mandy went along with her family to Halloween Town where she introduced uncle Jack Skellington and aunt Sally to her children. Later Grim Jr. told her and Grim's past to Lock, Shock and Barrel. She first used to own Grim along with her friend Billy but later asked questons when it was her time. Eventually she discovered that she was immortal and lived further without Grim. She sometimes met Grim when he was at work. Later when she was an adult she was by day the mayor of Megaville but at night a assasin . One day Grim came to her and proposed to her and she accepted. When Grim discovered Grim Jr. and Minnie were gone they hurried to Oogie's Manor, but were too late. The Demon Reaper invaded the town and she along with Grim, Lord Pain, Nergal Jr., and Dark Danny started to fight it. Nergal also revealed later that Minniemandy was actually the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr. Later at the castle she was showering after having sex with Dark Danny until the alarm went of because there was an intruder. She arrived at the vault after Mimi defeated Pain and Cerberus. There she started to battle with Mimi. Grim came in and gave her Mimi's map and she gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. After Mimi broke down from the memory, she screamed of sadness. The scream shattered the glass for Mandy's items. Mandy became really infuriated from Mimi's action for shattering all of the glass. Mandy removed and sealed Mimi's demonic powers. She was about to throw Mimi into the dungeon, but Grim Junior showed defiance towards his mother. She beats up her son, but Junior still shows defiance. Junior turned into his nergal form. Mandy commented that she was a bit impressed about her son's strength, so she cancelled the fight and told that told him to keep Mimi away from her vault or else she'll add Mimi's head to her collection. Later, Mandy was staring outside watching Dark Danny fly away. A couple years later in Afterbirth she had a minor role. She had bared Manny and Dani already and was raising them now (although Grim was doing most of the work). She told the bad news to Grim Jr. that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman, but she wouldn't do anything about it. Relationships *Billy ' Billy was the best and foolish friend of Mandy. *'Gaz ' Gaz was on of the friends of Mandy at school, although she always plays video games. *'Olga ' Olga was one of the friends of Mandy but after Mandark died Olga only was busy with dancing and nothing else. *'Bubbles ' Bubbles and Mandy became friends, she also went along with Bubbles to the beach. *'Grim Reaper ' Mandy used to own Grim. She discovered the Grim wouldn't kill her since her time already has came, so she stayed immortal. Eventually Grim and Mandy married and raised two children. *'Lord Pain ' Lord Pain is the first guard of Mandy and one of her best friends. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal and Mandy had sex with each other while she was married with Grim and got Minnie from him. *'Dark Danny ' Dark Danny was the third one Mandy had sex with while she was married with grim but they didn't make a child tohether yet. *'Grim Jr. ' Grim Jr. is the son of Mandy. Grim Jr. also has another father but since Grim did an abortion on him it also became Grim's son. *'Minniemandy ' Minnie is the daughter of Mandy. She got her together with Nergal Jr. thus is not the daughter of Grim. *'Manny Phantom ' Manny is the son of Mandy who she got together with Dark Danny. *'Daniela Phantom ' Daniela is the daughter from Mandy who she had together with Dark Danny. Origin Mandy is more stable, sane, and intelligent unlike Billy. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally, or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Billy's "best friend" regardless of the awful way she treats him. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens, it causes reality to fall apart. She orders Grim and Billy to do chores for her, among a slough of other grunt work. She is naturally hostile and cynical, and is shown in one episode to have physical difficulty saying the word "please." Appearance Mandy has blonde hair that goes up on the ends with a black headband and black eyes (her eyes turn a pinkish/brownish red color after Chapter 7 in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi). In Mandy's standard clothes she wears a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She has a yellow flower with green dot in the middle on her shirt attatched to white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes. On school she is seen wearing the standard school uniform in the standard color. During her time of ageing she swaps clothing. First she wears a black overall with pink bands and stripes on the ends, and has her hair down. She later wears a white blouse with black tie and a black skirt, her hair is more wild. When she becomes mayor her eyes turn completely red, she wears a whole black suit and red triangle earings, her hair now has grown very long, but still wears her headband. As an assasin she wears a special suit that is completely black with red bands and belt around it and has a giant gray Grim skull on the middle of it. After marrying Grim she changes her suit again. She wears a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb. She wears a fitting black bottom. She has two giant red feathers on her top and has black armbands. She also has a long cape attached to her bottom with the same red feathers. During both of the comics, she wore sunglasses and several other outfits like her black shirt with red stripes at the end of the sleeves and shirt with the text; ''Death is my Beach on it with a pink swimsuit under it. And in Grim Tales chapter 6 she only wears a pair of pink panties and a pink bra on it and a transparant bathcoat. Powers & Abilities Mandy is a very powerful woman, who is very good in hand-on-hand combat also as shown when hurting Billy. However she prefers to use small handguns in battle instead. She is very skilled in using the guns and has used handguns like an Uzi. Because she always is so cold about everything she easily scares the ones around her. Being married to Grim she also is immortal so she can't die. Her cartoon counterpart showed some powerful abilities however. She had superstrength(strong enough tp physically best any foe, monster, or fiend), mind-control(she controlled everyone in the show, except Grim), and her smile had the power to warp reality. It revealed that Mandy is fluent in the language of Nergal. Trivia *Mandy is a smoker. *Mandy is the queen of the Underworld, because she married Grim. *Mandy seems to hate everyone (with the exception of her children), seen as she also didn't want to save any of her classmates that she went to school with at Megaville Elementary . Gallery Fore this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Mandy. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antoganist Category:Protago-Antagonist